Forgiving You
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Sequel 2 Hope. This was a request but I'm ONLY posting it because Plenoptic was desparate to read it and begged me to post it. I stepped out of my comfort zone for this fic so I don't know how bad or good it is! Rated M for a good reason! No flames!


**Zirconia:** I'm posting this for Plenoptic, since she was dyin to read it. I wasn't gonna post it cause I thought it was crap but...here it is!

You won't understand this fic if you haven't read 'Hope'. I figured I'd write another angsty fanfiction, I still get upset over my bad luck in having small boobs when I just found out the other day that I have a cyst in my right breast. Now I have to go to some kind of doctor for them to do an ultrasound and some other slag to see if it's cancer or if I need to have it surgically removed. I started thinking, 'hey, maybe god hates me.' but everyone just got mad at me when I said that....:changes subject: My waist length hair is now cut up to my shoulders! I have nothing to hide my face, small boobs, and my fatness behind anymore! :falls over: x3

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two years since Elita's attempted suicide, she was able to get half of her voice back but she still couldn't speak. No one saw her except for Chromia and Optimus, she refused to leave her quaters during the day. She would only leave at night when everyone was in recharge. He watched her from inside the room, she was standing out on the balcony like usual looking out at the rest of Iacon. Hope stood beside her, rubbing up against her leg in an attempt to comfort the pink femme. Her head armor was off, her long silver and pink hair blowing in the wind. She was so beautiful, he still felt it was his fault she couldn't speak now. Optimus edged closer to the door standing directly behind her. Energon tears made their way down her cheeks as the setting sun beamed down on her light a spotlight. She would do this every day until night came, even then she would stay outside and just stare at the city below. Thankfully, the war was over and done with so she could stand outside, safely. Her arms came up and rested over her chest plates as she closed her optics. He made his presence known as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back against his chest, "Elita, Chromia and Ironhide have invited us to stay the night with them. Would you like to go?"

_"Ironhide? I don't think I will..."_

"He doesn't care what you look like, 'Lita. Chromia and Ironhide wanted to spend some time with us."

_"Ok, I will...." _

She didn't bother putting her head piece on or grabbing her gun. The war was over, after all. She walked down to Chromia and Ironhide's room with Optimus after everyone was in recharge. When she opened the door, though, she felt as if she had been betrayed once again as she looked at Arcee and Springer, Ratchet and Cubiczirconia, Chromia and Ironhide, along with Blackarachnia and Silverbolt. Optimus grabbed her when she turned around and tried to run back to their room, pure horror fillng her end of the bond. Optimus hadn't even felt this much fear not even during the war, he almost worried. He held her after he caught her, feeliing her shake as her weak voice filled his head, begging him to let her go. She couldn't show herself in front of anyone else, she didn't want anyone to see her. When she realised Optimus wasn't going to let go of her she seemed to lose all hope and just felt lifeless, Optimus turned her around and led her to everyone else. Her optics where on the floor the entire time as he pulled her to sit beside him. Chromia had her headpiece off as well as the other femme's, her short light blue hair shinning in the light. Arcee sat beside Elita and begin to speak as if nothing bad had happened at all. Elita didn't even look at anyone, her optics still on the floor. She knew they were just trying to make her feel better. She stood up and went into their kitchen to get away from everyone. Cubiczirconia followed after her and spoke to her once they were alone, "Elita? Are you ok?"

She just looked at the femme then back to the floor.

"You're not the only one with a small chest, you know...I'm way smaller than you are..."

Elita looked up at Cubiczirconia who had her eyes on the floor. Now she understood why she never showered with the other femme's, "I just wanted to let you know that you aren't the only one, I feel your pain. But the younglings didn't say anything about you like they did me." Elita continued to look at Cubiczirconia and took a step forward as she listened to her story, "I always admired you because of your small chest, everyone loves you and always speaks of how beautiful you are, body, mind, and soul. I've always wanted to be like you." She looked up at Elita and hugged her, "I almost done the same thing you did, only Ratchet found me right before it happened. He said something similar to what Optimus said about you...so I guess we're going through the same thing." Elita wrapped her arms around the short femme and rested her head on top of hers, "Please come around more often, Elita. I miss you." She hugged Elita tighter.

"Optimus, is she any better at all?" Arcee asked as Springer held her hand.

"I'm afraid not. I just wish I could take back what I said. She has no idea how much I love her. I don't care how she looks, I just love her for her..." Optimus looked up to everyone and saw them looking behind him. He turned and saw Elita standing behind him with Cubiczirconia hugging her around her waist like a youngling would their creater even though Elita was her adopted mother and Optimus her adoptive father. She let go and ran to Ratchet, cuddling in his lap against his chest. Elita just sat beside Optimus and rested her head against his shoulder.

The other couples left and Optimus and Elita went to the extra bedroom in Chromia's quarters. Optimus laid down on his back, staring at the cieling. He almost jumped when he felt Elita wrap her arms around his waist. She was clinging to him as if she was seeking comfort. Usually she would curl up into a little ball and stay as far away from him as possible on the berth, "Elita?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to his chest, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. After awhile he lifted her head up and stared into her optics just before slowly and gently placing his lips onto hers. At first she didn't respond but she seemed to relax and began kissing back when his hand cupped against her cheek. She jumped slightly when his free hand began to unlatch her breast plate, he removed it quickly and threw it gently beside the berth before she could grab it. He felt fear on her end of the bond then he took her into his arms, stroking her long hair trying to get her to calm down. She squeaked when he placed her down on her back and crawled over her, grabbing her hands and holding them over her head. She started to panic she felt something snap over her wrists. She couldn't move them to hide herself and began to cry silently. Optimus straddled her waist to keep her from balling herself up into the fetal position and wiped her tears away. She turned her optics off and turned her face away only for him to turn it back and place his lips on hers. The femme just continued to cry underneath him when his hands took hold of her breast and began to grop them softly and gently, "Elita, just relax. Let me show you how much I love you, both inside and out." He whispered in her audios. It had been so long since they had been this close. She whimpered somewhat when he slid his face down to her breast, taking one in his mouth, the other with his hand. Elita made a noise that resembled a moan while he switched back and forth. Guilt, fear, and arousal filled her end of the bond between the two. Optimus sat up, massaging her breast with his hands, and pressed his forehead against hers. Elita's body was shaking from her arousal, she started to relax when he wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn't sure when the codpiece was taken off but the femme felt a lot more relaxed when he took the cuffs off of her wrists. She laid back and stared up into his optics as he entered her, she gasped, remembering how it felt to have him inside her. It had been a good while since they had last done this. His hands were still over her breast, squeezing as she moaned from both pain and pleasure. If she was able to speak Optimus knew she'd be panting his name over and over again. He missed her voice so much, he missed hearing her cry out when he entered her, her voice saying his name when they would awaken the morning after. He leaned down and licked his glossa up and down in between her breast. She went into overload, him following shortly after. After a few minutes passed Optimus realised his bonded was trembling and what he found when he looked up broke his spark. He jumped off of her, the berth and landed on the floor. He felt horrible, he wanted to help her but he screwed up again. The mech crawed backwards into a corner as energon tears fell from his blue optics, "Elita...I'm sorry...I can't...I didn't mean..." His body began to tremble. The pink femme sobbed as she sat up and covered her small chest with her arms. Slowly, she got off of the berth and made her way to the sobbing mech. He didn't see her for he was on his knees looking at the floor, "I'm sorry, Elita..." He was about to look up when she cirlcled her arms around him, hugging him close. Optimus relaxed in her embrace, burying his face in her chest as far as it would go. One hand placed on the back of his head the other on his back, rubbing it soothingly like a creater would a young sparkling, 'Please don't cry...' She pulled him up to press a kiss against his lips and helped him back to the berth where they fell into recharge in each others arms.

**Zirconia:** Wow, I updated this fic just to say...I DON'T HAVE CANCER OR ANYTHING BAD! YAY!


End file.
